1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to pasting deposition chambers. Specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to pasted layers in a deposition chamber and methods for pasting layers in a deposition chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deposition chambers are used to fabricate wafers by depositing thin film layers of a target material on a wafer placed inside the chamber using sputtering techniques. Deposition chambers are used because they create an environment more conducive to depositing desired layers on a wafer. The environment may include certain useful chemicals and reduce undesired chemicals. Deposition chambers typically deposit material by sputtering. Sputtering uses a magnetic coil to excite particles (e.g., particles of an inert gas) in a deposition chamber. The excited particles may then impact a target, thereby causing particles of the target material to be ejected from the target and deposited as a layer on a wafer.
Wafers fabricated in deposition chambers are generally semiconductor devices, and can be, for example, magnetic read heads and/or magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices. While a deposition chamber may provide an environment with reduced contaminants, in some cases, not all contaminants may be removed from the deposition chamber. Typically, the contaminants in the deposition chamber may diminish certain desirable properties of a given layer that is deposited onto the wafer. Properties that may be diminished by the presence of contaminants in the deposition chamber may include desired magnetic properties of magnetic read heads fabricated on a wafer.
Accordingly, there is a desire to find improved method and apparatus for reducing contaminants in a deposition chamber.